Vanilla
by Licia Parker
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday...Naruto attempts to make a cake....fluffy cake smut ensues...rated M for a reason if you don't like don't read SLASH SasuNaru i don't accept flames...i use them to make omelets.


Disclaimer: Not mine...if it was...oh boy...

just a little something i came up with at school one day...took forever to type it cos i hate typing things i've already written...it's short, a decent size for a one shot, kinda cute and fluffy...involves cake and traumatizing poor Kiba. lol...anyway enjoy:

* * *

Sasuke walked into the small apartment. He couldn't hear any sounds. His room mate was normally around. Maybe he went shopping. Sasuke shrugged off his jacket. He would only be able to stay for a short while. He had to get back for a meeting.

Rummaging through the fridge Sasuke pulled out a can of soda. He jumped as the front door slammed shut. "Ne, Sasuke! Can you come and help me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he headed to help his room mate.

"What have you done dobe?" Sasuke rolled his eyes seeing his blond room mate struggling with an armful of groceries.

"I went shopping, we had no food!" the blond whine as Sasuke took the groveries from his arms.

"Naruto. I have a meeting in about an hour." Sasuke called back over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen.

"Gimme a call when you're done, I'll make dinner tonight." Naruto called as he followed Sasuke.

"Fine." The rest of the time was spent in silence.

Naruto grinned as the door shut behind Sasuke. He continued grinned even as the door opened again. "What are you grinning at, dobe?" Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly as he grabbed a folder off the coffee table.

"Nothing, just remembered something funny I saw today." Naruto shrugged, sitting on the couch.

"Whatever. I'll call when I finish." Sasuke nodded in Naruto's direction before leaving the apartment.

Naruto got up and moved to the kitchen, taking stuff out of the cupboards. He jumped, dropping a box on his foot, as the door opened and closed. Naruto sighed as his eyes fell on Sakura, "Ne, Sakura-chan, you scared me, dattebayo."

"Sorry I'm just here to drop Sasuke's presents off. Lee and I are going on vacation. What are you doing?" Sakura moved to join Naruto, "Cake mix?" She picked up the box that had landed on Naruto's foot.

"I'm making Sasuke a cake." Naruto shrugged.

"Why so secret?" Sakura raised a slim pink eyebrow.

"It's a secret cake." Naruto mumbled looking at his feet, his cheeks taking on a pink hue.

"Aww!" Sakura squealed, hugging Naruto, "That's so sweet! Well, I'd love to stay but our plane leaves in two hours, we have to go. Bye." Sakura picked her purse off the counter and left the apartment.

Naruto waved as the door closed and turned to the box of cake mix. "Now it's just you and me." He grinned and started preparting the ingredients for the cake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked into the small apartment. He couldn't hear any sounds. Odd, Naruto was home when he called. He heard a crash in the kitchen and a bowl rolled into the doorway. An eyebrow raised, he walked into the kitchen and stopped.

Naruto was sitting on the floor, covered in flour, sucking on his finger. Naruto's shirt was in the sink, his other shirt, around his waist covered in as much mess as the rest of him.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and blushed, "Hi Sasuke." He got up and steadied himself on the counter.

"What happened in here?" Sasuke picked the bowl up off the floor and dropped it in the sink.

"I was baking." Naruto sighed, looking around the kitchen.

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"I was baking. A cake. For you…" Naruto bit his lip and refused to look at Sasuke, "But when I tried to get the other cake out of the oven I burnt myself." He looked over at the upside down baking tin on the floor, " And I ruined it."

"It's alright. You have the other one?" Sasuke looked around for the other cake.

"Yeah." Naruto grabbed the other cake. It was out of Sasuke's line of eyesight, behind the fridge. Sasuke gasped.

"You did this in two hours?"

"Yeah." Naruto set it carefully on the counter, "After you called I was rushing to get the second cake done." Sasuke was paying only half of his attention to what Naruto was saying. The other half was being paid to the bits of cake batter on his cheek and at his collar bone. Giving into temptation, Sasuke shook his head and stepped forward.

"Dobe." Sasuke smiled gently and leaned forward, licking the cake batter of the shorter blonde's cheek. Naruto gasped as the raven pulled back but the leaned down to lick off the batter at his collar bone. Naruto shivered, his eyes sliding closed.

Sasuke pulled away and smiled at Naruto, "Dobe…" he whispered as he leaned forward again and pressed a kiss to Naruto's lips. The boy sighed as the contact was made but Naruto stiffened in surprise. Soon Sasuke coaxed a response from the blond.

Naruto reached up and twined his fingers in Sasuke's hair. They pulled away, gasping for air. "Sasuke?"

"You don't know hoe tasty you look…" Sasuke said huskily.

"That was cheesy." Naruto smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke pressed Naruto to the fridge. He leaned forward to kiss Naruto again but Naruto wiggled away, the phone was ringing. Sasuke cursed at whoever was calling.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto picked the cordless phone off the hook and disappeared into his room.

Sasuke grumbled and retreated into his office.

Naruto hung up the phone and stretched. He eyed the bathroom door and nodded. As he walked towards the door he started taking off his soiled clothes. He grabbed a clean towel and walked into the bathroom locking both doors; the one to his room and the onto to Sasuke's room.

Naruto washing himself quickly, assuming Sasuke would want a shower as well.

When Sasuke reemerged from his office, he stood staring at Naruto. Naruto was sitting on the couch, his hair wet, in a pair of track pants, eating out of a tub of icing. Sasuke grumbled slightly, _'Today,'_ he decided, '_Someone has decided that today is going to be hell for me. And they are using Naruto against me'_

Naruto looked up, finally noticing Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke! Sorry I didn't make diner, so I ordered some take out."

"And you're sitting there eating icing?" Sasuke came and sat down next to Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto blushed, watching as Sasuke reached for the tub. Naruto couldn't help but watch as Sasuke dipped his finger in the tub and take some icing, raising it to his mouth and licking it off. Naruto stifled a groan and grabbed Sasuke's finger licking off the rest of the icing. Sasuke groaned and grabbed Naruto's head and crashed his lips against Naruto's.

As if someone was determined to interrupt them, the phone rang again. Naruto moved to grab it but Sasuke grabbed his arm. "Don't Sasuke spoke against Naruto's neck, "Don't you dare."

"But what if it's Iruka-sensei?" Naruto whined.

"Don't care." Sasuke began nibbling on Naruto's neck.

"well I…" Naruto cut himself off with his own moan as Sasuke bit on his neck.

"That's what I thought." Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto again.

Sasuke let his hands roam over Naruto's chest. Naruto arched towards him as Sasuke's fingers brushed over his nipples.

Tired of Naruto squirming, Sasuke put all his weight on Naruto. They both groaned as they made contact. But Naruto kept squirming, gasping.

"What is wrong? I'm not doing anything!" Sasuke ground out, his voice lower than normal. All the squirming was having a very good effect on Sasuke.

"You're phone is in your pocket. It's vibrating." Naruto panted.

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke reached in his pocket and pulled out the phone. He looked at it, "I need to take this."

"No." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist. He flipped open the phone and pressed the 'off' button and then tossed the phone into the other chair. "We've gotten this far we're not stopping now." Naruto said, his voice almost as low as Sasuke's. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's tie and pulled him down, crashing their lips together.

Sasuke groaned low in his throat as Naruto's fingers traced over him through the fabric of his suit pants. "You shouldn't do that…" Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips as he fiddled with the ties on Naruto's pants.

"Why not?" Naruto latched onto Sasuke's neck.

"It'll be over before you know it." Sasuke pulled Naruto away and kissed him soundly.

A flurry of clothes and hands, and soon Sasuke was buried deep in Naruto. They both gasped, holding onto each other; Sasuke's forehead resting against Naruto's shoulder. He had to control himself for Naruto's sake; he knew it was painful. He gasped as Naruto arched against him, "Move teme." Naruto ground out, rolling his hips against Sasuke's.

A nip here, a bite there, gasps, moans, thrusts, screams of chopped names and sloppy kisses in the height of passion. Naruto decided that was the extra stuff that came with the best part. The best part he decided was when the object of your affections tells you he loves you at the end. When he's coming down from that hi that you took him to. Sweet nothings whispered into your ear subconsciously are when you realize that this has really happened.

Sasuke thrust into Naruto once more before screaming his name. They came together, holding onto each other to make sure the other was there.

"Love you Naru-chan." Sasuke nuzzled a the sleepy blond.

"Love you too Sasu.." Naruto smiled, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks dobe." Sasuke pressed a light kiss to Naruto's temple.

There was a knock on the door and the door opened. "Naruto? Uchiha? You in here?" a loud booming voice echoed through the apartment. Naruto stuck his head up from the couch.

"Geez, Kiba you are the only one I know who can make this apartment echo." Naruto wince slightly as he sat up.

"Whatever. Anyway. You owe me 2425 yen, I paid for your take out. Delivery guy said you weren't answering your door." Kiba set the bag on the table.

"I'll pay you as soon as I get some money." Naruto nodded.

"Kiba, see the jacket on the hook?" Sasuke poked his head up from the couch. Kiba was slightly surprised, but nodded none the less, "There's three thousand yen notes in there. That should cover the rest of whatever Naruto owes you. Take it."

"Cool. Thanks Sasuke. All of it?" Kiba grinned as the Uchiha nodded in confirmation. "Cool. Thanks, remind me not to sit on that couch ever again." With that, Kiba made his exit.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and kissed him. Sasuke pulled away, grinning. "Go get my cake."

"Wha-? Sasuke, let's eat first." Naruto started to get up, "You eat dessert after dinner!"

"No , I want it now. I want the cake with my desert." Sasuke eyed Naruto hungrily.

"Um…Sasuke?" Naruto started to walk to the kitchen. Sasuke got up and pulled his pants back on. He took Naruto's hand.

"Come on, I'll eat in the kitchen." Sasuke led Naruto into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next door, Kiba sat with his dog Akamaru. They were quietly watching television until they heard noises coming from the apartment next door. Kiba paled as Akamaru whined, "They're at it again? I'm never going to eat there, ever!" Kiba picked the dog up and walked away from the connected wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke grinned at Naruto who looked up with half lidded eyes. Naruto blushed as Sasuke kissed the rest of the icing off his lips. "Mmm, Vanilla my favorite."

* * *

so lemme know what you think by petting that purple button to your left...he likes that you know...when the purple button is happy i am happy. lemme know 


End file.
